The development of composite materials, including polymer composite materials, has been an area of intense research. In part, the development of these new materials is attractive because polymer composites, for example, reinforced by various fillers or additives, may be developed to exhibit improved and desirable mechanical properties useful in industries including, but not limited to the construction, transportation, industrial, and consumer application industries.